Four Days
by ForTheSakeOfApathy
Summary: Short. Sweet. Typical Yuuram. Yuuri cheats. Wolf gets mad. Wolf finds something special in Yuuri's underwear. I think it's good? Review please. They make me feel like I'm writing for a purpose. K plus because of 1 cuss word in Japanese. Wolf POV.


_This is just a little oneshot I felt like doing because I needed a release. I **should** be working on my other stories, but I felt in the mood to write something for Kyo Kara Maoh that wasn't a chapter fro the other story. So this is the offspring born from that wish. I hope everyone enjoys! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh. I'd usually put something witty after it, but I can't think of anything right now. _

**Four Days—Yuuram**

_Wolfram's POV_

That wimp really did it this time! How _dare _he ignore me! Not that I own him, but his fiancé deserves an acknowledgement at the very least! He never wanted our relationship in the first place. I know that much. It's always been me who pushed closer, but he never wanted me. I was a fool for letting myself fall for such an inconsiderate, gullible, ignorant … _HOMOPHOBE_.

Here's how it happened. I was told, straight from the Maoh's mouth, that he had to meet with that Saralegui … tramp. He said it was a meeting to discuss issues of "great importance to Shin Makoku and Little Simeron". The human king ordered his guard to remain outside for the discussion. Out of courtesy, it was mandatory for Yuuri to ask little big brother Conrart and I to remain outside as well. Conrart and the human's guard struck up a conversation about _swords,_ of all things. Never in my eighty-two years of life have I _ever_ listened in on such an undeniably dull subject. After listening to that for ions, loosing more of my IQ points every second, sound came from inside the room. It sounded roughly like a lamp falling from the top shelf of a bookcase. Instinctively, all three of us guards burst into the room. Before our eyes, Saralegui stood, pinning _my_ fiancé to the desk. His blonde hair fell around the Maoh's black locks like a curtain pulled in front of a hospital bed. Even so, I could see the human's features. _I_ could see the lust in his eyes. More than that, I could see Yuuri's face. The repulsed look that shone in those black eyes when they reacted to _my_ advances was not there. Despite how hard I looked for it, the repulsion just was not present. It was like a ring presented from a kneeling partner. (1)

I remember Conrart yelling after me. I remember maids yelling after me as I went past. I remember the one person who could have stopped me remaining absolutely silent. How I managed to get to my room without setting the entire castle on fire I doubt I will ever know. I slammed the door and locked it tight. Only then did I realize that I had walked into the royal bedroom, not my own. Everything in this room reminded me of him. It reminded me of my cheating, lying, _ex_- fiancé, if I have a say. I knew that he's a two-timing prick, I mean, he flirts with other women right in front of my face, after all, but I always fought to hold on to him. Why, you ask? Simple. I love him, even though he'll never return my feelings. _He _would rather have someone like Saralegui if he had to be with a guy. And just like that, I'm furious all over again. I wonder what I did in a past life to deserve a punishment like this. I wonder what will happen to me if I set the bed up in flames. Most likely, Gwendal'll kick me out, or I'll have to sleep in the manure pile for the rest of my life. Probably not worth it. Then again, that wimpy…_child_ didn't even run after me. He was probably telling Conrart it was all a misunderstanding. Conrart probably believed him. But tell his own fiancé? Oh no, not that, no way _Wolf_ needed to know anything. There's a word in Yuuri's world to describe people like him…What was it? Oh! I remember. Kusoyaro. That's what Yuuri was right now. I've run after him. I've loved him. I've been repeatedly hurt. My heart has broken and mended itself routinely. And now, I've finally had enough.

The drawers of out dresser fall out as I yank them open and dump their contents, There goes the shirts, the pants, his underwear, everything fall in a heap on the floor. Who knew he had so many clothes here. Probably, Gunter sent them up. I highly doubted the Maoh wore more than half of them at the most. Looking down at the pile, my fingers itched to light it up. My throat contracted in protest, urging me to speak the incantation, to call the flames and throw them down at the heap. Cloth burned fast and hot. When Yuuri came in, I'd be long gone, and he'd have a pile of ash to wear. My muscles spasmed, lifting my arm across my body. My tongue dances on my teeth, working out the beginning of my curse. Then I stayed. That's the moment I saw it. Fallen in between a clump of underwear and socks, there it lay.

A box no bigger than a book of matches, just thicker. I had never seen anything like that in Yuuri's possession before. He hadn't gotten it in Shin Makoku or one of the human nations, or I'd have known. That left two options. One, someone snuck into the bedroom and just happened to hide it in Yuuri's underwear. I could dump that option right off the bat. Why? Because the Maoh's bedroom was the most heavily guarded room in the castle. The chances of someone breaking in were slim. The chances of someone breaking in and randomly choosing a drawer that held Yuuri's underwear was close to zero. The box was nothing special. It didn't even have a design on the outside. _Usually_, I'd have just set it up in flame with everything else, but something about it stopped me. First, it was covered with a fuzzy material dyed a blue that matched my uniform. The fuzzy material was as soft as the inside of a kitten's ear. I overheard Yuuri speaking with Murada, the Great Sage incarnate, about something like that earlier in the week. What did the Sage call it? Valvare? No, Not an 'r' sound… a 't'? Velvat? (2) It seemed significant. I couldn't think why. They had stopped talking when Murada noticed me. I never overheard why it was important. It was just a box, right? It was probably some weird Earth ritual. They did some things there I couldn't understand at all. Like, for example, did you know that on Earth, the men—peasants and noble's alike—wore _shorts_ under their pants? It's ridiculous! If they weren't going to be seen, why bother wearing shorts? Anyway, this small velvat box was obviously important on Earth, which really made me want to destroy it if not only to be spiteful.

The door opened, lock popping out of its den. I turned faster than a bear-bee to the last flower on the planet. Yuuri stood in the doorway panting as if he had just ran up to the room. Humph! As if I would ever be so gullible as to believe _that_! But of course, Yuuri would have a key to his room. I can't believe I didn't think of it before. All my anger rushed back to the front of my mind as I looked on his "concerned" look. Knowing him, Yuuri was probably more concerned for how my behavior would reflect on Shin Makoku than about me. His dark eyes held my light ones. Then, they jumped to my hands. The Maoh saw the box. He blushed beyond crimson. Those eyes jumped back to my face, trying to gauge if I guessed its significance. I had not. He sighed in relief. It had to be something bad. I didn't know what that was, but it _must_ be something he didn't want me to know about. Anything like that was bad. He must have hid it in his underwear to keep me from learning what it was. I almost decided to set the clothes pile on fire, again. I didn't.

"Are you alright, Wolf? You ran off really fast," Yuuri asked cautiously, walking into the room, closing the door behind him. Was this guy underestimating me, or was he just incurable stupid? Slowly, he moved closer to me. I stayed sitting on the ground by the laundry, unnervingly complacent. Yuuri stopped just out of my reach. As if that would prevent me from grabbing him if I felt like it. How insulting! The Maoh bent his knees, squatting before me, eyes not meeting mine. The dark orbs were trained on the small, velvat box in my hands.

"Do you know what that is?" Yuuri asked cautiously. It was something bad. Why else would he be so nervous? Sure I could be _somewhat_ violent if I was in the mood, but I wasn't _that_ dangerous. He had to have a reason for being so nervous. Unfortunately, I couldn't discern it from his features.

"Sure, it's a velvat box," I answer curtly. It was the answer he was hoping for. His face relaxed a considerable amount. That was almost more concerning than his nervousness.

"Velvet, not velvat," he smiled. That was the reason I fell in love in the first place. He'd break my heart, then he'd smile an apology, and I'd forgive him, starting the cycle all over again. That haze was setting in, and I was already forgetting why I was angry. Stupid Yuuri with his _stupid_ smile. "I wanted to do it with more preparation and better timing but… What's in the box?" He clearly saw my confused look and changed the route he was going. It did help though. I never thought to look _inside_. There, dead center, in the middle of the box, laid a single golden ring. My stomach fell into my liver with a splash. Gold? He gave me a _gold _ring? I looked up at him horrified. He looked frightened and nervous again.

"You gave me _gold_?" I asked, voice coming out in less than a squeak. The circumstances around the engagement were insulting; Yuuri never wanted an engagement to a man; he hurt me multiple times without even knowing it; but he gave me gold? The mere notion was too much for me to grasp. Gold was the most violent break up. Gold signified the wish to not only break a relationship, but also the wish to never so as see the other ever again. No, that couldn't be what Yuuri was saying. He couldn't know our tradition. The shine in his eyes told me he did.

"Wolf, not like that, _never_ like that," Yuuri murmured softly. His gaze was intense, his tone reassuring. I must have been close to tears to bring out a tone like that. The thought of tears brought more liquid to my eyes. The Maoh fell straight to his knees. Hands cupped my face.

"I want to get engaged like we do it on Earth," he said quietly as if afraid speaking louder would shake the tears from my eyes. "On Earth, people propose the way you guys break up. I don't mean the ring how you think I do." I heard the explanation. I saw the intensity in his eyes. I knew he's telling the truth. And yet, I heard nothing. I knew nothing and saw nothing. I waited for Yuuri's next move. He needed to show me the truth. Nothing else would make me see his "good" intentions.

"Wolf…" the Maoh started, blushing further. He leaned in a little. I resisted the urge to move backwards. Something in the air told me to ignore those instincts. It may just be the strong feeling in Yuuri's eyes. I've never seen a look like that on his face before. It kept me still as the grave. "Wolf, Wolf, Wolf… Will you believe me if I say I love you? What if I say that I want you with me forever? I guess, what I'm asking is, Wolfram von Bielefeld-kyo, will you marry me?"

"What am I supposed to do to say yes? Do I spit on your face of something?" I asked cautiously.

"You just have to say it," Yuuri half laughed, moving a little closer.

"Then, yes?" I was taken completely off guard when Yuuri shot forward. Our lips crashed together in a warm kiss that gave me butterflies behind my heart. All our love reflected in that kiss. He initiated it.

"I was nervous you'd say no," Yuuri confided, pulling back slightly. His breath still hit my face, cooling my fire wherever it touched. I gave him a reassuring smile. I tried to show my love in it. He was moving in again. I needed to say something to promise I'd never leave his side. How could I ever do such a thing now that I knew my feelings _were_ returned? The swear to pledge servitude to the Maoh used by soldiers came to mind.

"We offer him, our Maoh, our service, unto the very last drop of our sworn loyalty."

Pressure touched my lips once more, telling me that my pledge was accepted.

* * *

(1) A ring? Get it? Fine _don't _play along….

(2) Yes, I _know_ you spell velvet with an "et" at the end, not "at", thank you very much.

_See? Short. Sweet. Pointless. _

_There are **NOT** enough Kyo Kara Maoh stories on here. I just found this out. So here's my newest contribution to the production of a large collection for the series. _

_I just found the manga in Borders a few weeks ago. I have up to volume 4, and I'm not sure if volume 5 is out yet. I know there's much more of the series to cover since I've already watched the anime. ANYWAY, the last line is from volume 2 when Yuuri saves that village from being eaten by flame, and right before he was officially sworn in as the new Maoh. Yeah, I know you know where I'm talking about, don't lie. _

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_Kay-kun_


End file.
